Streaking Times Two
by MajicViolin
Summary: Written for HDPrompts/Tumblr: Harry and Draco run into each other naked for two different reasons.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter - JK Rowling.

**Prompt:** Harry and Draco run into each other naked for two different reasons. Harry is being bullied; Dudley and his friends stole his clothes while he was taking a shower, and he had to streak to get back to his dorm. Draco was streaking for fun; having played a game of truth or dare with his friends who dared him to streak and then kiss the first person who he sees. Which coincidentally is Harry. Naked. _AU Non-Magic._

**Length: **1,210

**Warning(s):** Er. Nothing? NC-17

**A/N: **Behold my first attempt at writing slash. Well, first NC17 slash. Now that has been your warning. Read on.

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth and continued his internal ramblings. He was cold and tired and naked. Very, very naked. Dudley had been playing his favorite past time game: torturing Harry. He and his friends had ganged up on him and sent him streaking without so much as a sock.

_At least you still have your glasses_, Harry's internal voice sounded. Right. And that makes everything better. He let out a deep breath and made to run again. He was only half way through the school to his dorm room. He cupped his crotch in an attempt to hide his bits and sprinted around the corner. As soon as he rounded it, a questionably manly yelp of "Potter!" made Harry skid to a halt before feeling an oddly warm body crashing into him, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"What -," Harry panted and tried to regain his breath that was knocked out of him. He was splayed across the hard flooring with an equally naked body over his. "MALFOY?" Harry pushed away the blond boy and scrambled away in a hurry, cheeks flaring red. He looked down at Malfoy, about to argue, but snapped his mouth shut at the sight in front of him. The bloody pounce had this legs splayed out to the sides, displaying his privates. He was panting and his cheeks were slightly flushed, eyes narrowed up at Harry.

"What," Malfoy picked himself up and rested a hand on his hip, clearly not bothered by is nakedness, "do you think you're doing, Potter." Conscious that Malfoy was glancing up and down his body, Harry quickly spun around and made to run away. A sudden jerk on his wrist and Malfoy had Harry pinned to the wall. "Not so fast, Potter." Malfoy glanced down where Harry's arousal was becoming apparent. He smirked, "Enjoying the view?" Harry's retort was lost as a pair of lips crushed into his.

He gasped in shock allowing Malfoy to thrust his tongue in. Harry let out a whimper as the blond sucked on his tongue, letting him taste a faint bitter taste. Malfoy pulled back with a smirk, flicking his tongue over his lips. Harry gaped at him in shock. "You're drunk!" Malfoy shrugged and leaned down to suck at the skin below Harry's ear. Harry let out a strangled groan as he felt Malfoy leave a mark. "Hmm. Just a bit." Malfoy mumbled against Harry's neck. He was licking and nipping a wet trail down toward Harry's collarbone.

Harry was panting, trying to form a coherent thought. "Malfoy." Harry feebly called out. "Room." Malfoy made a noise of agreement and let go of his grip on Harry's wrist. Harry almost whined when the pleasant body heat was not present anymore.

The blond quickly dragged them into an empty music room, and, no sooner had the door closed, Malfoy pressed Harry against the door, grinding their erections together. "Gods. Malfoy. I - I want." Harry bucked his hips up, making them both gasp. Harry felt Malfoy smirk against his skin. "What do you want?" Malfoy snaked a hand down Harry's torso and gripped Harry's cock, already slicked with pre-cum. Harry let out a low moan as he felt Malfoy pumping his hand, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip.

Harry non too gently pushed them onto a small carpeted stage area. Malfoy growled and reversed their positions with him nestled in Harry's splayed legs. Malfoy kissed a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down till he reached Harry's erection. Harry gripped Malfoy's hair and moaned when he felt Malfoy's mouth close over the top. Malfoy looked up at Harry and smirked, humming around his cock, sending a shiver up Harry's spine. Harry pushed Malfoy's head down, trying to get him to take more in. Malfoy allowed Harry to control him and used his right hand to touch himself. Malfoy hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, making Harry writhe on the floor. His tongue occasionally licking up the vein on the underside of Harry's cock. Harry jerked upward sharply and cried out when he felt himself hit the back of Malfoy's throat. "Fuck, Malfoy." Harry tightened his grip on the blond hair when he felt Malfoy's throat muscles working around him. Malfoy was actually swallowing his cock. Harry let his head drop with a thunk and moaned when he felt the familiar heat build in his groin. He tugged sharply on Malfoy's hair upward to warn him, but that only made Malfoy suck harder. When Malfoy flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip, Harry came. He arched his back and clawed at Malfoy's shoulder, whimpering all the while.

Malfoy sucked and swallowed everything before letting go. He and crawled up to kiss Harry letting him taste himself. Malfoy mumbled around the kisses, "Need to be inside you." Harry answered with a moan, thrusting against Malfoy, making the later gasp with pleasure. Malfoy held three fingers up in front of Harry. Before Malfoy could say anything, Harry gripped the other's right wrist and began to suck on the fingers, almost greedily. Harry felt Malfoy shiver and moan and redoubled his efforts. He let his tongue swirl in circles, moving his head up and down wantonly. He finally let go of them with a lewd pop.

Harry whimpered as Malfoy slowly prepared him. Malfoy distracted Harry as best as he could with kisses everywhere. Harry whined and thrust down as the third fingers slowly sink inside him. "Fuck me now." Malfoy groaned at Harry's crude language and quickly retreated his fingers and slicked his cock as best as he could with his pre-cum. Malfoy leaned over till his forehead was touching Harry's. Harry looped his arms around the other's neck as he felt Malfoy pushing in.

They shared messy kisses as Malfoy continued to slid in Harry's tight heat. "Oh god, you're so fucking tight." Malfoy breathed as he was fully in. Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy's torso and pushed up, causing Malfoy to shudder. Malfoy finally moved. He slid out till only his tip was in a slammed back in. Harry arched his back in a silent screamed as Malfoy hit his prostate, sending his vision white for a split second.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin and heaving panting. Harry met Malfoy's thrust as best as he could and clenched around Malfoy's cock whenever he hit that sweet spot. His renewed erection rubbed against his stomach every time Malfoy rocked against him. Malfoy moaned especially loud when Harry suddenly gyrated his hips upward. "I'm going to come." Malfoy whispered as he nipped at Harry's earlobe. Harry grasped his cock and started pumping fervently as Malfoy sped up his thrusts; short sharp stabs that grazed Harry's prostate.

Malfoy suddenly pulled out and started stroking his cock furiously and came with Harry's name on his lips after a few pumps. His semen coated Harry's stomach. The sight of Malfoy cumming set Harry off. After coming down from their euphoric highs, Malfoy flopped down beside Harry and let out a chuckle, still breathing heavy, "That was the best streaking dare I have ever accepted." Harry rolled over, grimacing for a second as he felt carpet burn on his back. He looked down at the grey eyes that locked with his and smiled.

_Thanks, Dudley. _


End file.
